<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The journal by Munashi10_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318896">The journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munashi10_0/pseuds/Munashi10_0'>Munashi10_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Coronavirus, F/M, LOL rip ja'far, M/M, Rurumu lives, Will literally add more, based on Corona virus, deadly disease, magi AU, not that modern tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munashi10_0/pseuds/Munashi10_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deadly disease has hit, and Aladdin has been documenting his time with it. Learn more about this AU with me as i go along</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gonna be Morgiana/Alibaba, Gonna be Morgiana/Hakuryuu, Gonna be Sinja, Hinahoho/Rurumu (Magi), Mentioned Hinahoho/Rurumu, will add more - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so like this is my first fanfic that im *actually* going into, and i have a little bit planned. i wrote two chapters but i've got more planned~~ I know ths isnt alot but please bare with me i've been writing this on my phone in my free time lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TEBNLS - A.E.W</p><p>
  <em>The day was cold and the air smelled of ash, it was another “burn day.” The local town we resided in couldn't handle anymore cases of the deadly disease, as anyone who contracted it needed to be either home treated and quarantined, or.. Dealt with another way. We call those “burn days” to make it sound less gruesome than it is. We haven't needed to hold one in a long while, but it seems we had to, as you can contract the disease even from dead bodies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don't enjoy what happens on these days, but we know we have to do it to prevent more deaths from happening. Whenever someone gets sick we have to do this. It isn't nice, and we absolutely hate it, but it's necessary for children to grow and our society to rebuild.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The town next over recently succumbed to the illness, so we had to take care of that and start a controlled forest fire nearby, the men doing so tried their best to make it as painless as possible for the residents. And those who were still healthy managed to escape before then and were welcomed into our little town. Of course, if you can call it a town, it's more like a small village, with enough people that we don't breed among our own families. Alibaba likes calling us a cute local town, but I personally think the village works better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Aladdin, my friends and I are survivors from another city far over, in the old country of Parthevia. After Parthevia went to hell, though, me and my friends ended up catching a caravan to balbadd, a country that at the time, was stable, but raiders attacked, and we had to go to Qishan instead. It wasn't long though, until Qishan fell due to the disease. The people from this place welcomed me and my friends very quickly after that. The people here are strict enough with their rules that everyone here is actually very healthy, everyone has their own farms, and all contribute to keeping each other safe, whether it be guarding the borders, planting farms and crops, metal work, and much more. Alibaba, one of my friends, helps one of the higher ups with his tree farm; Sharrkan. And in return, Mister Sharrkan would teach Alibaba how to wield a sword to help the town as a guard. Sadly I'm not old enough to get an actual job yet, so I help Miss Yamuraiha with her library and organize the books for her. She and her father own the only library in town, so often kids are around a lot on demand of the few teachers here, so things get quite messy here, and need to be cleaned up so they can use one of the rooms for teaching. The town only has a one room schoolhouse, so often kids are in the library to learn instead of the cramped building for learning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My other friend, Morgiana, is also too young to work, so she just helps people with yard work since she's a fanalis, a race with lots of physical strength. Masrur, one of the town guards adopted Morgiana as his sister, since they belong to the same rare race of fanalis, and they look like so people would always confuse them as siblings anyways. We only have guards to protect the town from raiders; people who belong to no village, break into other villages, and slaughter others for their loot. Among these times it seems raiders are quite frequent. We don't enjoy hurting others, but it seems we have no choice if we want to protect ourselves and stay alive in these times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mister Ja’far is one of the few teachers here, I was told that he apparently used to be a raider when he was a child, due to being outcasted from the place he lived. You wouldn't notice it by talking to him, so i was quite shocked when i heard about it. I suppose he only stopped because Uncle Sinbad gave him the chance to, and I guess saved him from falling?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(we call people who turn into raiders or succumb to illness “fallen”)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinbad. He's the one who helped create this town, bringing people from all over the world who have not yet fallen into one place, to keep as many people happy and healthy in this time of need, as the world gets worse and worse, and more people get sicker and sicker. This is one of the few safe places, a haven, a place of unity; they call this place “Sindria” after Sinbad, the man who started it. It used to be a city I'm told, but so many raids happened that an outbreak happened. Since sick people or outcasts also end up breaking into villages. They ended up spreading the disease so much that the guards created “Burn days” to make sure the rest of us don't get sick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another town, much bigger than ours and barely reaching the level of a city; holds a massive amount of raiders within their walls, they call this clan “Al-Thamen”, this town didn't want to hold the clan, but one of the monarchy ended up inviting them over, causing a war within the walls, killing the men who kept the town safe. We call that town “Kou” and among us we believe it is a tragedy, Sinbad says that if anyone who is healthy and passive from Kou, is welcome in Sindria, and are allowed to become a citizen here. I think it's a beautiful thing that Sinbad has thought about this, as not many people are as inviting as Sindria. Usually in towns, if you are from Kou or one of the other remaining countries and towns; you would be shot or not allowed to enter. Forcing many people to become raiders in order to save themselves from death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve ranted a lot this time, and I'm running out of room on the paper. I am attempting to document my time here starting today, So next page i will tell whoever reads this more about Sindria, the disease, and overall the world, praying whoever reads this is in the future, where this damn disease is no longer a thing.</em>
</p><p>- Aladdin. 2054. March 6th.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The second page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Page two Aladdin has written down so far. He is still not used to documenting his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so i decided that the main goal for each chapter is to have 1000 words or more, to show that Aladdin is using one page to write, but honestly it doesn't look like a lot of words. So as the story goes on; i will double the word count to show that Aladdin is using more pages, and going more in depth with his documentation.</p><p>I was hoping this would be a "show dont tell" but honestly it bugs me how little i write, so have my excuses lmao</p><p>Edit : Misspelt birds as brids.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The day is cold, climate change hits us hard this season, with global cooling and all it's done. The fire from the last burn day ended up spreading a bit too far, and engulfed a farm ran by Miss Rurumu. The higher ups and guards made sure to deal with it swiftly, to prevent more damage, but i'm not too sure it was effective. As now we have to rebuild her poor farm. She would do it herself but apparently after years of having kids and helping build up Sindria, it took a toll on her body. I don’t mind though, helping a beautiful lady and all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last page I said I would explain more about our situation, so I will this page. What is the disease that's plaguing our lands? I don’t know much about it, but Yamu (Yamuraiha) has told me a lot about it, so what i'm gonna put here is info she has told me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She says that the disease is very deadly, and spreads very quickly. She says that it destroys the lungs and body slowly, and that if you get it, your lungs will start to rot from the inside out, and that the progression is different for everyone, including where on the body it decides to attack first, not including the lungs. I suppose the great thing about the disease is that it's not spreadable in the early forms, which means it's easy to overlook it, and/or deal with it quicker. Once it reaches a point then it becomes highly contagious, and is a high priority to deal with, Uncle Sinbad says he hates dealing with it, since his old fiance contracted it and he had to uhm… fix it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So far, several countries have been infected, and Sindria, Reim, Kou, Kina, Sasan, and Artemyra are the only safe places left, minus the countless camps of outcast people. Sindria is small, but durable, as we have the most diverse people here. People from Imuchakk, the giants race, people from the dark continent, AKA the fanalis, people from Magnostadt, AKA the magicians, people from Sasan, Reim, and many more places, and many more races. Kou used to be a military country, and all that's left is a city overrun by Al-Thamen, but due to the old supplies the country has; they are highly durable as well. The old monarchy of kou are still safe apparently, and a few of them are making plans to come to Sindria for an alliance or something, i don't know all the details though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reim is currently our trading partner, to keep business. We take ships and materials that they don't have, and in return they give us foods and materials we don't have, for bettering our buildings. Reim is a very powerful city, the priestess who runs it is very merciful, so she doesn't end the people who are infected right away, instead the military keeps them locked away and attempts to give them good final moments, until having a burn day of their own- in one of their massive collosiums. Kina.. we are in alliance with Kina, but they move around a lot, and are similar to raiders in the way of taking loot, but from old abandoned cities. They pick people up along the way, and do their best to help. They denied staying in Sindria, but they do come back and bring people here, for us to take care of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasan and Artemyra are also in alliance with us, they are full countries untouched by the illness (unless it develops within their walls, but they have their own ways of dealing with it) the countries reside in very hard to reach places, and are very stable. Sasan is a mountain country, and is famous for its mining and materials. They used to be very rich until metals became useless in appearance. Now they are only used for strengthening weapons and buildings. They don't communicate with the world often, so the people are healthy, and where they are placed makes it so people cannot reach them. Making trade and other communication hard. Spartos and Mystras come from Sasan, and apparently come from royal blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Artemyra is also a very healthy country, they are a land of women who live in revines by the ocean. They are savages when it comes to outsiders, so not many wander near. The ocean makes it another obstacle to reach them, and due to being within mountain walls, they have many booby traps set up. I think it makes lots of sense to be so wary of people who come without warning, but i don't think they should kill people because of it. The women of Artemyra are known for taming these.. Birds. A massively large bird species, which they have given to all the surviving cities and countries, along with some of their women to keep these birds in check. They use them to keep communication, with letters and such. Pisti is the daughter of Artemyra’s queen, and they use her bird to deliver messages to our alliance members. Apparently, birds are one of the few species immune to the disease. It's another reason why Artemyra gave others the birds, as they are also large enough to be ridden on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will save talking more about the world next time. So instead, I will talk about what all is going on.</em><br/>
<em>Lots of things are happening recently, Pisti is doing something she hasn't done in a really long time it seems. She's scouting above Sindria to create a map of the land. They already had maps, but Sindria used to be on an island, but over time, the land we rest on keeps getting closer and closer to the mainland, turning Sindria into a mushy swamp. The remaining civilizations are banding together to create a map of the world, or the continents we know; to help travelers and future expeditions. Another thing happening is the visit from Kou. They are sending two of their youngest nobles. The 8th princess, and the 4th prince. I don’t think its smart to send the youngests of their nation, but I suppose because they are the youngest, that they are expendable. Being young does put you in more risk with the disease. I ran into the princess once, during my trip to balbadd. She wasn’t happy as far as I could see. She was being forced to help Al-thamen block the way to balbadd, as Kou began taking over the country that is now ash. Alibaba had connections in Balbadd, one reason why we decided to go.. But we couldn't make it. Even if we did, we would probably die there, as Kou completely shut it off from the world. Kou is large, but Al-Thamen is even larger it seems, and I am afraid of what would happen if they decided to end their alliance. Mister Ja’far and Yamu always say that we shouldn't talk about the future like that, as it's disrespectful, but Pisti says that it would be catastrophic if they part ways.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really hope that doesn't happen, but i want Kou to be safe.</em>
</p><p>-Aladdin. 2054. March 26th.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The third page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aladdin gives a summary of what's happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span> <em> The Kou nobles are going to arrive in 3 days. Sinbad decided that we should throw a celebration for their safe arrival, a welcome party. Everyone seems to love the idea, and Yamu says that it's good to take a break from everything around us. And honestly, I think everyone deserves a nice break from all the chores they do. Sinbad says that stress will be the death of us if we continue to worry so much, so why not celebrate? Mister Ja’far, Mister Masrur, and Mister Spartos aren’t too keen on the idea, though. Mister Spartos says that if we take a few days from our work, then nothing will get done afterwards, and that we should still continue to do things even during the party, which Sinbad was already planning apparently. Mister Ja’far says that the last time they threw a “party,” they used all the stashed liquor and he had to deal with all the drunks. Mister Masrur agrees with a lot Ja’far says, so honestly I don't know what he’s thinking. Though Morg says that he wants to eat a big meal, I don't know why he would go against the party then.</em></span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Rurumu, the pretty lady who owns the school house, has begun harvesting the last of her crops that uhh.. Didn't burn. Which means her flower garden, the only land of hers that survived the fire. She decided that we should make flower necklaces and give them to the Prince and Princess, to welcome them and make them feel at home. Alibaba wanted to help out, so he decided to teach some of the kids how to make flower crowns too. Sinbad decided to name this festival “Mahrajan” to honor the fallen country of Imuchakk, the home land of Pipirika, Mister Hinahoho, and Miss Rurumu. Mister Hinahoho, being one of the oldest people in Sindria, said that he will tell stories of the old days, before all hell went down.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>  Actually, I heard the Prince and Princess were around Alibaba’s age, he says he wants to befriend them, from one previous noble to another. I hope it goes well, I don't want anything to happen though, but knowing Alibaba he will either succeed, or probably piss them off some way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today I helped decorate the library, one reason why today's page will be so short. It’s a library, but Sinbad uses it as a town hall as well, since it's the largest building. (Maybe I should've said that on the first page? I don’t know, I've left out a lot of information.) So we decided we should all gather there and enjoy ourselves, with stories, drinks, and food. Mister Drakon suggests that we shouldn't waste our resources, and the food we’ve harvested recently, so we all agreed to as much as we would any other day; no going overboard. Although, he added that the adults should be able to drink wine too, since it seems they haven't had alcohol in a very long time, and built up a stock.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>I don’t have much to say anymore, I'm not too good at documenting these things. Sinbad says that it takes practice to get into it. He’s actually the reason i decided to write, as he has written many stories in the past that document his life. He inspired Alibaba to do the same, so Alibaba writes exaggerated stories of himself, and reads them to Morg. Alibaba said I should do the same, since I apparently have a more realistic outlook on writing.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Perhaps I shall write again when the Kou nobles arrive? I realize, I haven't actually written anything about myself and Alibaba, so maybe after all of this is over I could give more of an explanation? Maybe I could ask one of the Artists of the town to draw me and my friends? Actually; that's another function of Sindria I should tell you about.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>The Artists of the town are Mister Mystras, and Mister Spartos, the role of “artist” is very important, as they keep track of everyone who enters Sindria. Supposedly there was a device before that could take pictures of people, and they would be saved on it, but the device no longer exists, so the artists of the town have to draw everyone that enters Sindria. They have books for each thing it seems. “Citizen,” “Newcomer,” “Visitor,” and “Fallen.” Each book is self explanatory, but if someone falls ill or dies from any of these books, they put their photo into “Fallen.” It’s so we can keep track of everyone.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Well, that's all for today, I’ve still got things I need to do, and Yamu is asking for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Aladdin. 2054. March 29th.<br/>
<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(This chapter was also a test to try out how the image thing works, so hey fun fact you can use discord links for the image lmao. Thank god i didnt have to post my shitty little doodle.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth page abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kou royals have arrived; but Aladdin seems to have left in the middle of writing </p><p>(LATE CHAPTER)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter; another note at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span> The Kou nobles have arrived in Sindria. They came with two ships</span>
    <span>—</span>
    <span> housing more than enough guards. I’m not sure why they chose to take so many people, but the larger the group the larger the risk is to get the disease. Kou and Sindria are separated by an ocean, and half the sealife are either infected or dead, making meals hard—especially on voyages. The fact they brought so many people is unreasonable, but I'm sure they at least have a stock of food. Kou is known for being what's left of a military country, but something they are also known for is their experimentation. They have managed to create fire from a mere piece of paper; surely they know how to freeze food as well, right? I fear that if they leave without a large enough stock, they might hunt what's left in the water. Mister Sharrkan has told me that many people who leave Sindria don't bring the right amount of food, and hunt the waters.. They become sick if they eat the fish. </span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Sindria is an island that moves closer to land every month; and because of it, the water around us is thicker, the outer rings of the land have become mush, making it disease infected swampland. But because it is mostly mud, ships and animals often get stuck, and aren't able to escape it. Of course—The Kou ships ended up getting stuck.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span> The town guards ended up needing to pull the ships out of the mud and onto land—or what was left of it, at least. The guards wore specific clothing in the incase that this would happen; high metallic boots to block mud and anything else that lay beneath the soggy soil from getting on their skins. They pulled and pushed the two ships, it looked surprisingly easy for them.. But I'm not sure honestly. They then brought out small cart-like boats, to bring them to solid land that they can't sink in, and led them to the entrance of Sindria. The prince seemed to have kept apologizing for causing trouble, but honestly—this always happens.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>When they arrived at the library that is standing as a town hall—they introduced themselves.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>The Princesses name is Kougyoku, and she brought her attendant, Ka koubun. She had long pinkish red hair tied into a neat bow on top, and wore a short skirted dress. Her eyes were pink and full of naivety.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>The Prince's name is Hakuryuu, and he didn't bring anyone other than his guards. He had dark blue hair and a big scar on the left side of his face, his right eye was a medium blue, while the other eye behind the scar was a light faded blue.</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>My first impressions of them was that they were quite polite—just like Yamu told me they would be… But the princess was swooning over Sinbad, and the prince kept making glances at Morg, as if he wanted to talk to her or something..(Not sure how i feel about that honestly) The princess looked the same as the last time i saw her..</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>I don’t like her that much, but i haven't gotten to know her very well, so I can’t be too harsh with my judgements. Yamu said that very soon they will show their true colors.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>----</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>—The pen was left as if he stopped writing—to do something, perhaps.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Aladdin, 2054, April 1st.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG JSDKDS A 2 DAY WAIT IS TOO MUCH, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE WAITING FOR 1000 WORDS.</p><p>This is a short chapter, i was gonna add more but i decided to cut it in half, in order to actually finish it. I usually write these chapters when i'm not drawing/working on my game/being a lazy cunt. Again; im sorry, i'll continue to work on the chapters, especially since i'm trying to world build still since im literally making everything up as i go- so uh enjoy the chapter, uhhh its 5:20AM currently and i will see you next update jsdkfds</p><p>(P.S, i may rewrite the whole thing once i have the world down. So if im gone for like a day or two again it means im planning and rereading my chapters in order to improve them! This is still my first ever *real* fanfic, so jskdf expect this to happen like, 3 times while im developing my style.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>